A large number of different types of mobile device are in common use, so it is necessary to test a mobile application before launch on many different types of mobile device, having for example different operating systems, user input methods and screen resolutions. This can be time-consuming, and potentially requires a large inventory of different mobile devices on which the application is to be tested. The devices to be tested may vary depending on the application, the user and/or the development cycle.
Commercial solutions to mobile application testing include KeyNote Device AnyWhere™ and Mobile Cloud from Perfecto Mobile™. These allow automated testing of mobile applications on mobile devices operated by the service provider.